


The Match: Doctors Orders

by heffermonkey



Series: The Match: BDSM Verse (Stargate Atlantis/SG1 crossover) [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Angst, BDSM, Community: 1-million-words, Discipline, Dominance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Punishment, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rodney won't abide by the rules, Cameron questions his personal duty as a Dominant, as Rodney resists and John becomes angsty.  Cameron turns to Carson for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Cam – let me go get him, please,” John said, glancing nervously at the clock again. It was a quarter after eight and there was still no sign of Rodney.

“No,” Cameron shook his head. “He knows the rules.”

“But -,” John protested, knowing if Rodney was late they were both in for it from their Dominant. Cameron gave him a steely look and he clamped his lips shut. They’d already argued a couple of times when Rodney hadn't shown.

“Enough, you aren’t going,” Cameron informed him. “Anyway damage is done, it's after eight anyway."

“Maybe – I dunno – he had a Eureka moment,” John suggested, trying for another angle. “Or something life threatening is happening-.”

“Both scenarios in which we would have been informed of by now,” Cameron said sternly, patience wore thin. He wasn’t used to having his rules disregarded or argued over, especially not with John. “I’m not discussing this with you any longer. Down position and no more talking until I allow.”

John took a last lingering look at the clock, 20:18 and sighed, going to his spot on the floor, getting to his knees and bowing over, face a mere millimetre from the ground, wrists crossed behind his back. He tried to mentally keep track of the time but it was no use and by the time the door slid open and Rodney stepped inside, he knew Cameron was going to be more than pissed about it.

“I’m sorry,” Rodney said straight off the bat, sounding breathless. “I – I lost track of time, honestly.”

“Uh huh,” Cameron said unimpressed. “Is the city breaking down? Are we doomed to sink to the bottom of the ocean? Is a giant storm about to hit and destroy us? Are the Wraith heading our way?”

“No,” Rodney replied slowly, unsure where Cameron was going with his questions.

“Was there unexpected gate activity? An ancient virus outbreak recently discovered in an old lab deep in the heart of the city? Are the whales back causing headaches? A Genii coup going down that waylaid you?”

Rodney stared at him nervously as it dawned on him how angry Cameron really was. Swallowing he looked away, catching the sight of John on his knees and bowed low before he shifted from one foot to the other, “No Sir.”

“So – what possible excuse could you have to arrive home nearly an hour later than curfew?” Cameron asked him.

John gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. An hour – never mind Cameron, he was pissed himself that Rodney would do this to them, again. It wasn’t the first time he’d missed curfew, but an hour?

“I told you, I lost track of time,” Rodney shrugged awkwardly before his own reasoning kicked in. He was still getting used to being matched with them both as well as conforming to the rules, something he’d never been very good at. “Plus – well I did warn you that this wouldn’t work for me -.”

John gasped at the petulance and attitude, knowing full well it would do nothing to help Cameron’s mood.

“You _warned,_ me?” Cameron repeated slowly as if he didn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yes, I – I did,” Rodney replied sounding suddenly not so petulant anymore but more – nervous. As if it was beginning to sink in how pissed Cameron was and his own attitude wasn’t helping the matter.

“John, up,” Cameron said suddenly. John sat back quickly, eyes right ahead and not daring to look anywhere else.

“What time is curfew?” Cameron asked him.

John remained quiet, not daring to open his mouth. Cameron hadn’t given him express permission to speak and he had a feeling he was being tested.

“Why do I impose a curfew?” Cameron continued.

John still didn’t stir, pressing his lips together.

“Have anything to say on Rodney being late? How it’s unfair to have to suffer the same punishment he will?”

John glowered at the unfairness of it but dared not let it show, tightening his lines a fraction. He had a lot to say but he didn’t say any of it, though deep down he was beginning to seethe.

“What’s wrong with him?” Rodney asked flippantly.

“Nothing,” Cameron barked in reply, eyes narrowing. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t known Rodney would be a challenge, on the contrary, it was something he loved about the man. But why did he have to make it so hard for himself? “He’s obeying me – something you seem keen on not doing.”

“Obeying? What-” Rodney began to ask.

“Yes Rodney, before you arrived home, John here was getting rather anxious that you weren’t back for curfew. He wanted to come fetch you, but I wouldn’t allow him too. He argued so now he’s not allowed to talk. Now I know he wanted to come find you because if you’re late, he gets punished. The later you are, the tougher the consequences, so I’m guessing right now, he’s neither looking forward to the prospect or in a very good mood with you either. You can be a little moody with him too if you like because he’s bought you both some punishment trying to argue with me rather than accept he wasn’t coming looking for you. I didn’t stop him coming to find you not because I want him to receive punishment, but because you’re a grown man and perfectly capable of following the rules without him running around after you,” Cameron told him. “Now – did you eat supper at the lab?”

“No Sir,” Rodney said in a subdued tone.

“Sit – I’ll heat up what I had ready for you coming home an hour ago,” Cameron told him.

“Aren’t you going to-,” Rodney began.

“Sit, now,” Cameron said sharply. “Because believe me later you’ll be wanting to stand when you can.”

Rodney sat down at the table, coming into John’s line of sight. Rodney glanced over to him and John stared back glumly. Cameron busied himself in their small kitchen and a couple of minutes presented him with a plate of food and glass of water.

“Eat and take your time,” Cameron told him firmly. “Don’t rush because you think this will all be over sooner rather than later. It won’t be.”

Cameron sat at the table with him and Rodney began eating in silence under the heavy gaze of his thoughtful Dominant. Cameron looked over to John and summoned him over with a click of his fingers. John crawled to his side and paused until Cameron reached out and pulled him close, having him rest his face against his thigh as he stroked his hair and face gently.

“What am I going to do with you two huh?” Cameron asked with a sigh.

Rodney kept eating, not daring to give any reply and John nuzzled against his thigh in his own silence.

“You’ll finish that and spend a half hour nose to the wall to let your food settle,” Cameron explained to Rodney. “John you can join him, it’ll give your knees a rest. I’ll clear up, give me time to think and calm down.”

John pressed his face against Cam’s thigh again with a sigh; he understood it was difficult for Cameron, having to juggle two submissives was no easy task and his own behaviour hadn’t helped although he still thought it unfair he had to be punished because of Rodney’s lateness. Cameron didn’t punish often, at least he hadn’t used to, but Rodney has tested his patience on a few occasions which was understandable. They were all trying to balance out this match with Rodney joining them. John wouldn’t have it any other way, he loved Rodney as much as he loved Cameron, but he didn’t love his inability to follow a few simple rules Cameron set down. He knew it drove Cameron nuts, but Cam would never punish when he was angry and he put their wellbeing first. Cam continued to smooth his fingers through his hair with gentle, easy circles that lulled John into a sense of security. If only he could spend the rest of the evening like this, instead of bending over the bed taking a strapping because of Rodney’s blatant infraction of the rules and boundaries.

Rodney finished his food in silence, setting down his fork and glancing at Cameron who had a thoughtful look on his face. Pushing back his chair he made to stand as Cameron reached over and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. Pausing Rodney looked at him, then down at John before he twisted his mouth in a grimace.

“Do we both have to be punished?” Rodney asked soberly. “Can’t I – can’t you give me double or something?”

“Okay one,” Cameron said with a small shake of his head as he leaned over to him, hand moving to clutch at the back his neck gently. “I’m not a sadist baby, I’d never punish you more than you could handle – so double the payload? Never gonna happen. Ever. And two; there’s a reason I made the rule about you both earning a punishment, I explained that to both of you from the start remember? We are all in this together, we’re all one unit. You are both my submissives and I will treat you both equally – as such you’ll receive the same punishments and I’ll teach you both the same disciplines of submission that I expect to be on show around me.”

Rodney looked like he wanted to argue but he pressed his lips tightly together and gave a small nod of his head.

“I know,” Cameron gave a small nod of understanding. “It’s so unfair, right? I know you both think that. Try seeing it from my point of view – this is me trying to get you both to think about how your actions affect one another as well as yourselves and all of us as a unit.”

Rodney kept his eyes down and John gave a small sigh of acknowledgment.

“Go put yourselves to the wall,” Cameron ordered solemnly. Rodney stood and John carefully got to his feet, legs stiff from kneeling so long. Rodney didn’t meet his eyes as he passed by and Cameron stood, putting a hand on John’s arm to get him to pause, looking him over keenly. “You okay?”

John gave his legs a small stretch and nodded his head without a word, appreciating Cameron’s concern. Cam gave him a nod of approval and John joined Rodney at the far wall, pressing his nose to it, hands interlinking behind his head as he spread his legs a little. They both listened as Cameron cleared up in the small kitchenette adjacent to the living area. Their new apartment was much more spacious than John and Cam’s first small abode and Rodney’s pokey little closet of a room in the science tower of the city. The new place had a separate bedroom and walk-in closet, bathroom and a corner balcony large enough for a small table and chairs, located only a floor below Carson and Evan. The living area was large enough for a couch, small coffee table and a dining set nearby to the kitchen. Cameron had expressed disappointment at not finding a place with a room large enough to transform into a playroom, but seeing as most of the Dominant’s in Atlantis had to live without them, Elizabeth had been prudent enough to have two floors of apartments transformed into playrooms that could be used by everyone. They were appointment only and strictly monitored, but were well used and everyone seemed happy with the arrangements.

John strained to listen, his senses honed in knowing where his Dominant was around the apartment even if he couldn’t see him. There was a tell-tale noise of rustling paper and he figured Cameron was sitting directly behind them reading – no matter how many times Rodney had told them both he could upload hundreds of books to a data pad for them, he and Cam still opted for old fashioned books on occasion. He was still trundling through War and Peace himself – though he often found something else to distract himself from it. John had lost track of time when Cameron spoke loud enough for them both to hear.

“Bedroom boys,” Cameron ordered clearly. “You can get ready for bed – I’ll be through soon enough. Oh and you can talk to one another but if I hear any arguments –.”

He left it at that and neither sub needed him to finish the sentence. They moved into the bedroom, John beginning to undress as Rodney went into the bathroom and closed the door. John wondered if he wanted the privacy or was simply avoiding him. Undressed he ensured he’d tidied everything away and sighed, tapping on the door eventually before opening it – Rodney was finishing brushing his teeth and washed his mouth out before turning off the tap, standing up to look at him glumly.

“I’m sorry,” He said quietly, putting his toothbrush back and drying his mouth on the corner of the towel before trying to slip past him. John knew how difficult it was for Rodney – being matched with someone was an entirely new experience for him, never mind being in a three-way match which brought with it other rules and things to balance out, including punishments.

“It’s okay,” John shrugged. There was no point in holding a grudge. “What’s done is done right?”

“It will be,” Rodney sighed. John put an arm around him and pulled him close and Rodney relaxed for a moment against him. “Think I’ll ever stop fucking things up?”

John squeezed him tighter, nuzzling against his neck, against the leather collar there that Cameron had proudly placed on him, “Not fucking things up. Just – resisting a little too hard. Bought myself quite a few strappings at the beginning before I got used to the rules, believe me, it’s a learning curve.”

“I really did lose track of time,” Rodney told him as he pulled back.

“I’m not arguing the reason darlin’,” Cameron interrupted them but there was a softness to his tone. “Only that the rules are there for a reason and you only have a couple to really live by that I’m not going to allow blatant breaking of them.”

“I wasn’t – I was just apologising,” Rodney stammered hurriedly. “We weren’t complaining or-.”

Cameron held up a hand and shook his head calmly, “S’ok, not accusing you, either of you, of anything. John finish up in there – Rodney hurry up and undress.”

John joined them in the bedroom again as Rodney was tidying away his clothes and they both paused, looking at Cameron for further command.

“Well this isn’t how I was wanting to spend the evening believe me,” Cameron told them. “It’s been a long day and I was in the mood for some TLC. I don’t like punishing you any more than you like taking it – but rules are rules and you know how I feel about them being broken.”

Rodney dipped his head down – already feeling shitty without the added lecture. He couldn’t stand hearing the disappointment as well as the fact Cameron was needing something much different and having to put those needs on hold because of him.

“I can accept a couple of minutes late because of a transporter malfunction,” Cameron went on. “Or any number of plausible excuses that can be backed up by someone else. But losing track of time simply isn’t good enough, especially because the curfew ‘doesn’t work for you’.”

Rodney wrapped his arms around himself, head dipping lower and lower. If he could curl up in a ball he would, feeling so small and silly because of his weak excuses. Fact was he had lost track of time but there was a simple answer to solve the problem, set an alarm that would remind him to be home on time. In fact, he’d considered the idea on a couple of occasions but he’d been too proud to set it. A) because he didn’t like the rule and b) he didn’t want his team to know he had a curfew in case they mocked him for it. After all, he wasn’t a kid anymore and quite capable of getting himself home at a decent hour. Though his idea of a ‘decent hour’ and Cameron’s were vastly different.

“And so here we are,” Cameron rolled on, going to a small cupboard and opening it. It was their toy collection, all neatly lain out on the shelves and on the door hung a couple of spanking instruments. Cameron took the strap from its hook and closed the door. “You’ll both receive the strap tonight – I don’t usually decide on an amount as you know but considering the severity of behaviours I’m having to adjust my usual method. So – fifteen each tonight and straight to bed. Tomorrow morning before we leave, you’ll both receive a spanking over my knee and when you come home, before bed, another spanking. The strapping is for the infraction of the curfew rule. The morning spanking is for arguing with me over a moot point instead of accepting my decision and the evening spanking is the blatant disregard of the rules and why I set them. Rodney I purposefully didn’t let John come fetch you this evening because you’re a grown man perfectly capable of getting home on time. But considering you can easily ‘lose track of time’ when you’re in the labs, I’ll be coming to fetch you home myself no later than 19.30 hours every evening for the rest of the week, to ensure you are home by 2000. John I can trust to be home on time, but I’ll warn you all the same if you aren’t the consequences the next time will be far more severe.”

The last part was almost too much for Rodney, who was utterly despondent by now and flushed a bright red in humiliation. Not only for the infractions but because there was no way he’d avoid any of his team knowing this one rule which had him so totally on edge now. Not when Cameron came to find him every evening. It was on the tip of his tongue to promise he wouldn’t ever do it again, but he stopped himself, not daring to cut off Cameron mid-lecture.

“Now, over the bed the both of you,” Cameron barked loud and clear and John moved quickly, turning to the bed and bending over, legs apart, hands braced on the mattress as he bowed over. Rodney, miserable and feeling deeply sorry for himself took up a similar stance on the opposite of the bed, mirroring his pose. To make it even more unbearable, Cameron took up a position behind John, making him wait his turn and listen to John have to take a punishment he’d brought upon them both.

John always took punishment well, in that he didn’t move or make much noise, not at first. It didn’t make it any easier to listen to as the strap connected with flesh, Rodney mentally counting each hit and as they drew closer to double figures John’s grunts of pain. The final five drew moans and gasps and Rodney grew more and more miserable by the second. There was movement and John moved to the wall, a further ten minutes to be spent in silent reflection as was always the case after punishment. Cameron moved around the bed and Rodney tensed as he waited, Cameron smoothing a hand along his spine and over the curve of his ass to warn him what was coming. Then Cam withdrew and a moment or two later the whoosh of air and the sting of leather.

Rodney hated punishment – that was the point of course – he had dealt with more than his fair share growing up and his father had favoured the strap in his early years before introducing the cane when he became a teenager. He’d found it a difficult concept to get his head around when he’d found pain could stimulate pleasure for him when for so long he’d connected it with punishment and humiliation. Cameron was careful enough to ensure a strapping for punishment and warming his ass with his belt for pleasure were too very different things. Rodney knew the difference, even in the feel of the leather that stung his ass. The strap was a thin piece of material, that stung and bit his skin, leaving thin red welts across his ass. Cam’s belt on the other hand was much thicker and heavier, it stung but didn’t leave welts like the strap and felt more pliable, usually because Cameron wore it every day and so it was soft and warmed from use. He’d orgasmed on more than a couple of occasions after Cameron had warmed his ass with his belt, certainly strengthening the connection of pleasure connected with the pain of his Dominant’s belt.

Punishment from Cameron was so much worse than his father had given out, merely because he knew Cameron did it from a place of love and affection. It was care and attention, part of the bond that needed to be cherished and upheld – they had made vows to one another and part of those vows was the giving and accepting of punishment and discipline. Rodney wasn’t stoic or brave throughout punishment, on the contrary, he yelled, cried and barely stayed still as Cameron strapped him over and over, ignoring his cries for mercy. By the end, he was a sniffling mess with a red pained ass that throbbed with hot intensity. He endured his own ten minutes at the wall as Cameron took John in his arms, petting and soothing and putting him under the covers. Then it was his turn to be held and he clung tightly to his Dominant.

“I am sorry,” He said against Cameron’s neck. “Really.”

“I know sweetheart, I know,” Cam squeezed him tight. “Worst is over now.”

~

Cameron watched the door slide close and leaned back with a heavy sigh, rubbing the heel of his hand against the bridge of his nose. His palm still stung from spanking Rodney who had departed in a subdued mood much like John only fifteen minutes before him. It was times like these Cameron questioned himself and if he were doing the right thing – if he was being too tough and overzealous in his application of punishment. Both Rodney’s and John’s asses bore red marks of the strapping the night before, though he’d been thoughtful enough of putting some balm on them before they went off to their respective day jobs.

Thinking of the balm brought Carson to mind and Cameron radioed through to the doctor in thought, “Mitchell to Doctor Beckett.”

“Colonel?” Becket answered breezily.

“You began your day yet or do you have time for a coffee?”

“I was about to head off but I’ve nothing pressing to attend, nothing Keller can’t handle right now anyway,” Carson replied.

“Mind coming to my place for a little while?” Cameron asked hopefully. “A morning coffee before we start the day?”

“Heading there now,” Carson assured him.

Carson was at the door within a couple of minutes being only a floor above and when Cameron beckoned him inside, Carson took one look at him and said in a concerned tone, “Well you look like shite.”

Cameron had to smile at the quick summation and poured them both coffees, handing him a cup. Trust Carson to speak the truth, however harsh. They stepped out onto his balcony and sat down.

“So – I’m guessing there’s something on your mind,” Carson reflected as he sipped his coffee. “You seem troubled.”

“You’re a Master Dominai Carson,” Cameron said in thought. “Ever matched to two submissives at the same time?”

“Och no laddie,” Carson shook his head. “One is enough for me. I earned the title because I applied myself to the Master Dominai classes throughout medical school. I saw more than a fair share of injuries and accidents submissives were prone to and far more abuse cases than I care to know about because safety was flaunted by Dominant’s – I’m a healer, a carer and I saw in wanting to be that I could be a protector as well. Having the power to intervene is something of a comfort in many ways. Also makes me approachable to Dominant’s who are perhaps finding it – difficult – finding a balance with their subbys.”

Cameron gave a small smile as Carson spoke and caught his inquisitive brow as he looked at him patiently.

“This is in no way me regretting my decision,” Cameron quickly pointed out and Carson’s brows lifted another inch before he frowned at him.

“I wasn’t implying anything of the sort,” Carson assured him. “Anybody who knows you all can see how close you all are to each other. That doesn’t mean it’s easy and I can see things are playing on your mind, which is why I’m guessing I’ve been asked over for a morning coffee.”

“Rodney’s not conforming to the rules,” Cameron sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Well, one rule in particular. I’m not expecting it to be immediate of course, but this one rule-.”

He broke off and stared over the ocean towards the horizon, sighing before he continued, “Do you set a curfew for Evan?”

“Yes of course,” Carson replied. “I need to ensure we have some personal time at the end of our days but it isn’t easy. Obviously, there are times his off-world missions means he won’t be home until after curfew time and my job isn’t exactly run on the clock. So instead I plan ahead, look at our schedules and ensure there are at least three times a week we’re home together by 1900. He has his personal schedule with me set two weeks in advance, so he’s no excuse not to know what’s happening. Of course, conflicts happen but it’s rare we don’t have that time together.”

“It’s 2000 for us,” Cameron replied. “I’m pretty much the same, of course, planning around three schedules is difficult but most evenings we’re home by then. At least – John and I are. Rodney – well he, he’s fighting me on this one and I’m not sure what to do about it. Then there’s the fact I impose the same punishment on both of them. Do you think that’s fair? I’m afraid they’ll both begin to resent me and each other because of it.”

“If it were me, I’d punish them equally too,” Carson agreed. “Discipline may be different because their needs will be different, but punishing them both for infractions of the rules is a wise choice when you’re dealing with this kind of match. As for Rodney resisting – well we don’t expect our submissives to just roll of over and obey immediately do we?”

“No – and it’s not like John hasn’t tested me before but Rodney, well he isn’t – it’s not like he’s trained -,” Cameron sighed and looked thoughtful again.

“Rodney isn’t military,” Carson pointed out knowingly. “Is that your point?”

“Does it make me a terrible person?” Cameron looked at him with a sorrowful look.

“Of course not,” Carson shook his head with a small laugh. “Cameron, have you ever been a Dominant to a subby who wasn’t military?”

“No,” Cameron answered honestly.

“And you find yourself with possibly one of the most trying subbies I’ve ever encountered, a man who is unfailingly flawed, who tries everyone’s patience at the best of times, who finds it hard to find anybody on his level of intelligence, who has no idea of social convention, who challenges anyone and everyone on any number of subjects. A man who quite frankly rubs everyone up the wrong way but is equally endearing and much loved and respected within the community we live in,” Carson chuckled along and raised his mug to Cameron. “Believe me, none of us thought this would be easy for you. But equally, nobody questions the bond you all have together or your ability to be his Dominant. Rodney is fragile, but he isn’t going to crumble to dust simply because you impose some rules and stick to your guns when you enforce them. Rodney is a different man now because he wears your collar, people see that. It’s a testament to your match how much he’s changed, how much happier he is. But he’s still Rodney and he’s still going to test you every day. When he stops being a challenge is the day you need to start worrying Cameron.”

“I just feel like I keep punishing him for the same thing and he doesn’t learn from it,” Cameron shrugged. “Or he won’t learn.”

“Rodney stubborn – who’d have thought,” Carson said, the sarcasm thick in his tone. Even Cameron had to smile at that because it was true. He’d know that from the beginning, the stubbornness of Rodney McKay was almost legendary.

“There’s something else,” Carson said wisely, seeing the cogs turning in Cameron’s mind.

“Oh, it’s just,” Cameron sank back and sighed. “It’s been a tough week in general and I had plans – plans that have had to be put on hold because of Rodney’s disobedience.”

“You have needs and you’re understandably frustrated that those aren’t being met,” Carson said in understanding. “You have to find the balance Cam – punish them but let them comfort you also.”

“I wasn’t in the right frame of mind last night,” Cameron explained. “Not after-.”

“You don’t seem in any rush to be out of here this morning,” Carson pointed out.

“Yeah well – they both received a morning spanking too and they’re due another tonight,” Cameron informed him. “Neither of them are much in the mood either. Guess it’s my own fault for being so tough on them.”

“Plenty of hours in-between,” Carson said. “Don’t you and Rodney still meet for lunch every day?”

“Well yeah but-,” Cameron began in thought.

“There’s been times I’ve need to scratch and itch when Evan’s been on base,” Carson said with a playful smile. “I don’t make it a habit but it keeps him on his toes to know I might call on him to tend to my needs now and then.”

“You’re a sly devil, Carson Beckett,” Cameron chuckled.

“Doctor’s orders,” Carson grinned in reply. “Be sure to explain that to Rodney if you do call on him for something extra over lunch.”

“Will do Doc,” Cameron agreed with a laugh.

“So – everything off your chest?” Carson asked him as he checked his watch. “Only I do have patients to see and who knows, the day shift has been in operation for an hour. Could be I have a pandemic on my hands right about now.”

“Yeah, it’s been a help, thanks, Carson,” Cameron said as they stood, taking their cups back inside. “I appreciate you listening.”

“Anytime,” Carson assured him. “We all question our abilities as Dominant’s Cameron, especially wondering if we are doing the right thing when it comes to our submissives. If we didn’t, I’d worry because there is a fine line when it comes to the power of the role.”

“Walk you to the med bay?” Cameron asked as they headed for the door.

“Thank you,” Carson nodded as they walked down the hall. “Let me know how lunch goes hmm?”

“Now Doc, you know I don’t kiss and tell,” Cameron smiled playfully.

“Liar,” Carson accused, knowing full well kiss and tell was one of Cameron’s favourite subjects when it came to his submissives.


	2. Chapter 2

“Rodney, will you be available for lunch around 1300?” Cameron radioed from his office and he perused a recent report from Atlantis Team 4 about a recent settlement negotiation. He pinched the bridge of his nose, resting his eyes a moment as he awaited a reply.

“Can we make it half past? I’m in the middle of a test, it’ll take about an hour to complete,” Rodney replied after a couple of seconds.

“Perfect,” Cameron replied. “Little change in routine, though – head back to our place, I’ll meet you there.”

There was another pause and Cameron knew Rodney would be wondering why they weren’t meeting on their little pier by the science labs as was their usual habit.

“Oh- kay,” Rodney replied slowly but he didn’t question further and Cameron left it at that with a swift ‘see you soon’ before disconnecting.

~  
Cameron strolled into their apartment dead on half one to find Rodney already there, a couple of sandwiches and salad on the table, other snacks and fruit also. Rodney had obviously headed by the commissary on his way. Cameron was more surprised to find him on time, but possibly the fact Rodney was undergoing punishment for lateness was having an effect on his time keeping after all.

“Hey baby,” Cameron walked over to him, pulled him flush to himself and kissed him soundly, Rodney was resistant only for a second before he relaxed against him, mouth soft and eager against his.

“Hi,” Rodney said with slight surprise at the kiss considering the morning hadn’t passed quite so passionately.

“You have anything to rush back for?” Cameron asked him, holding him tight still.

“No uh – Radek is looking through the results of that test I was telling you about, that in itself will take a couple of hours,” Rodney explained. “I’ll help when I go back.”

“So we can extend this lunch then,” Cameron said matter of factly.

“Well uh – I suppose,” Rodney replied with a frown. “But why would –.”

“I’m hungry for more than food darlin’,” Cameron informed him before letting him go. “Seeing as I had to change my plans for yesterday evening, doesn’t mean my needs go away. Let’s sit and eat, before I have my desert.”

Rodney stared open mouthed before he sank into a chair and winced, he was still tender from the strapping and Cameron’s hand packed a punch too. His ass had ached all morning, though Carson’s miracle balm had helped. They ate their lunch with the usual small talk, though there was a tension in the air as Rodney kept stealing shy glances and his tongue licked nervously over his lip.

“Finished?” Cameron leaned over to him when they were done and Rodney gave a small nod. “Good – go stand at the wall for ten minutes, let lunch settle a little. Lower your pants to your knees, I want to see that beautiful ass on display.”

Cameron moved to the couch himself as Rodney walked over to the wall, unbuckling his belt, undoing his zipper and slipping his pants and underwear down his thighs before he shuffled closer to the wall, unable to widen his legs much but pressing the tip of his nose to the wall all the same and placing his hands on the back of his head.

“Oh yeah,” Cameron sighed as he unzipped his pants and took himself in hand. “Love that ass.”

Rodney’s ass was a beauty, round and plump, two perfect globes of flesh that sported several welts of the strap currently as well as his thick, strong muscular thighs. Pale aside from the red welts, Cameron would redden it up with his hand that evening again as Rodney lay over his knee. But right then he had other plans for Rodney and his perfect butt, that would involve him sinking deep into it. Cameron groaned at the idea – he loved his subbys, loved owning them, loved nothing more than the feel of sinking balls deep inside them. Each man was different to fuck, each man responded differently but by the end they were quivering, squirming, moaning and begging as he took them. Had Rodney been on better behaviour he’d planned on spending a lot of time showering both his submissives with love and affection in their bed the evening before, before painting them with his come, but those plans had drastically changed.

Right now he had needs and whilst he preferred both his submissives to attend him when they played, having Rodney currently available was something of a comfort when he felt so desperate. He didn’t plan on making it a habit but Carson had given him the advice.

“Doctor’s orders,” Cameron chuckled under his breath. Ten minutes of ogling Rodney’s perfect ass had him hard, rubbing pre-come over the tip with slow, deliberate strokes of his thumb. Cameron stood, approaching his submissive as he dug into his pocket for lube and popped the lid of the small tube. He grabbed one of Rodney’s wrists at the back of his head and brought his hand downwards slowly. “Prep yourself, do a good job of it. I need the use of that beautiful ass.”

As he spoke he poured lube messily over Rodney’s fingers, dribbling more down the crack of his ass and stepped back an inch as Rodney took action, bending lower and fumbling with shaky fingers at his entrance before he pushed in.

“Good, good boy,” Cameron whispered enthusiastically, jacking himself again slowly as he watched. “Fuck I’m gonna do you good darlin’.”

Rodney gasped and whimpered, working a finger into himself before aligning a second. Cameron watched with sharp eyes, jealous of the digits even though he knew it was for Rodney’s safety. He’d never take him or John without prep first, no matter how much he wanted to sink into him right then and there. He watched Rodney probe deep into himself with two fingers, scissoring, stretching, it was awkward but Rodney did a good job.

“You’re done,” Cameron growled, barely containing himself. Fuck he wanted him badly now. “Over to the table, now.”

Rodney scurried as fast he could to the table, considering his pants were still around his knees. Cameron followed close behind, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other across his chest, fingers pressing against the collar around his neck as he pressed his mouth against his ear.

“Fuck I love you,” Cameron growled possessively against him, his cock naturally sliding against the slick crack of his ass. “I’m going to sink into you and use you, because you’re mine aren’t you baby. Fuck, I love that I own you.”

“Cam,” Rodney gasped, ass pushing back against him, it was a surprise that Cameron was acting like this considering the last evening and morning had been a subdued time of punishment.

“Ssh, only thing I want to hear from you is the sound of pleasure as I use you,” Cameron whispered before his teeth snagged against his earlobe and bit down. “No Cam or Cameron but Sir or Master, you begging for more. You craving my cock. Want to see and hear you enjoying this. You want that baby? Want me to use you.”

“Yeah - yes Sir,” Rodney whimpered as he pushed back against him. “Fuck – fuck me, take me, Master.”

Cameron sucked at a spot just under his ear, above the thick black collar wrapped snug around his neck. He sucked and bit until it were almost painful, Rodney moaning and squirming, knowing there’d be a mark on show when Cameron was done. Cameron pulled away with a satisfied noise, tongue laving at the spot and whispering under his breath, “Fuck that looks good. Get this t-shirt off, then down baby, show me that beautiful ass.”

Rodney made quick work of his t-shirt, stripping it off and tossing it aside before he bent over, hands on the table but Cameron shoved him firmly down further until his chest was resting against it, shoving his pants to his ankles and leaning over him, hands on his shoulders to take his weight as he rubbed his cock up and down the crack of his ass.

“Mmm fuck yes,” Cameron hummed. “Hands behind your back.”

Rodney fumbled, moving his hands behind his back and awkwardly crossing his wrists as the small of his back.

“So beautiful,” Cameron said, sliding his hands down to Rodney’s, his fingers tightening around his crossed wrists and squeezing. “Good boy – comfortable baby?”

Rodney considered his predicament. Face down on their dining table, pants caught around his ankles, Cam’s hands tight around his wrists, ass on display, a hickey throbbing under his ear and his cock throbbing between his legs. His collar dug into his neck, pressing against his adams apply every time he sucked in a deep breath. He fully relaxed, fingers holding onto Cam’s as best they could considering the position.

“Yes Sir,” Rodney answered honestly, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to fully concentrate on his work for the rest of the afternoon after Cameron was through with him. But it felt good to be connecting this way when the last several hours had been so fraught with tension. He only wished John were here to enjoy it too, but no doubt Cameron would make it up to him. “Fuck Sir – will you fuck me, please – please.”

One of Cameron’s hands let go of him and he heard the pop of the lube cap again before more dribbled down the crack of his ass and then he heard the familiar wet sounds of Cameron jacking his cock slowly to cover it in the slick gel. Cameron wiped the remnants of the sticky substance against his bare thigh, something which made Rodney grimace and feel dirty but in an entirely good way and ‘urgh gross’ was completely overruled by the building tension of waiting to feel Cameron push into him. There was a moment of nothing happening, then the feel of the blunt head of cock pressing between his ass cheeks, Cameron guiding himself before he placed a hand on his hip with a vice like grip and began pushing into him.

Rodney took a breath, pushed back and let it out slow as he relaxed under his Dominant. He moaned as he felt the stretch and burn as the head entered, pushing past the first ring of muscle with ease and not giving him a moment as he continued pushing. Rodney gasped, giving a small squirm, Cam’s hand tightening around his wrists.

“Sssh take it, baby, take it,” Cameron said gruffly. “Fuck you feel good.”

Rodney moaned out, gasping again and sucking in a hard breath as Cameron paused, centring himself a little better for the angle.

“Relax darlin’,” Cameron encouraged. “I got you.”

Rodney nodded, pressing his forehead against the cool of the table as he relaxed. Then he arched with a surprised cry of pleasure as Cameron slid in deep with one hard push, holding him steady with a tight grip.

“Oh – oh fuck yes,” Cameron growled in a possessive tone. “Fuck this ass baby – oh yeah.”

Rodney whimpered as Cameron began thrusting back and forth, slowly at first to ease the slide as his body got used to him until he was fully lax and pliant under him. Rodney was getting used to the gentle, steady rhythm when Cameron paused deep inside him and bent over him, hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders as he bent low and kissed him at the back of his neck below his collar.

“Mine all mine,” Cameron murmured against his skin. “So beautiful aren’t you sweetheart?”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney replied after a beat, because Cameron liked to hear his response to such praise, mainly because Cameron knew Rodney had body issues and wanted him to fully embrace how cherished and loved he was by himself and John.

“My beautiful boy, with his gorgeous body and fuckable ass,” Cameron smiled against him before he chuckled and pressed another kiss against his spine. “Fuck I love your ass.”

Rodney couldn’t help but smile at the love and affection in Cameron’s tone, having learned wholeheartedly how much Cameron indeed adored his ass.

“And I love you,” Cameron said after a couple of silent beats.

“Love you too,” Rodney replied because that comment certainly merited an honest reply. “Fuck me – please Sir fuck me, use me – want you to fuck me good and hard.”

“Mmm yeah darlin’,” Cameron’s voice dripped with promise. “I’m gonna use your ass like it’s meant to be used.”

He gave him a final kiss on the neck before he sat up, hands over Rodney’s again, pressing down, vice tight and Rodney had a feeling there’d be a few bruises, nothing serious, enough marks to remind him of this for the rest of the day. Like the ache in his ass wouldn’t already remind him.

Cameron concentrated, sliding out slow before pushing back in, testing the angle a couple of times before he was satisfied he could take him hard and fast like he needed to do. When he began quickening his pace Rodney began moaning, squirming, not fighting him but merely his body reacting to the pleasure overload. As Rodney reacted to the fucking, giving of his body so humbly, so obligingly, Cameron rutted harder, the pleasure spiking in his spine beginning to grow and overload his senses.

“Oh – oh fuck baby I’m close,” Cameron groaned, the table legs scraping against the floor as he fucked him hard and fast. He was close, so close he could taste it, could feel his balls growing tighter and the need to empty into Rodney’s safe, warm, tight heat pushed him to the verge. He looked down at his pliant, willing subby, the black collar reflecting up to him, bearing his name in a shiny silver tag at the back of his neck and Cameron yelled loud and deep as he pushed hard into him, feeling his cock empty everything into him spurt after spurt. He gave a few sharp final thrusts of spine tingling pleasure before he collapsed low, pressing sloppy, wet kisses against Rodney’s back with a rumbling laugh. “Jesus – that felt good.”

Rodney shifted a little uncomfortably as he was squished into the table, though Cameron’s warmth and kisses more than made up for it. His arms ached and he could almost feel the bruises on his wrists, never mind the edge of the table jutted into his thighs, his ass ached and he felt the gentle throb of the mark on his neck. He flushed to think his team would know exactly what had occurred on his lunch hour but right then and there he didn’t care either. He proudly bore any mark Cam wished to make and fuck them if they sneered, he had nothing to hide. There was the matter of his own aching need, which Cameron made no move to deal with. His cock jutted off at an awkward angle just below the table lip, bobbing and leaking and all he needed was Cameron’s hand to jerk him off and let him soar to end this happy little fuck fest of a lunch break.

It was sweet relief when Cameron pushed off him, seeming to remember himself and regain some of his faculties enough to give him some space. Rodney rested his palms on the table as he caught his breath, feeling the sticky remnants of Cam’s come dribbling out of his sensitive hole, which only made him blush a deeper red which dusted his cheeks, the back of his neck and shoulders. He pushed onto his elbows and looked back at his Dom who cleaned his cock off with a tissue or two from the box on the table and began straightening himself out with as much decorum as he could muster. Tucking himself back into his pants and zipping up, Cam caught him glancing back him with a coy expression and gave him a knowing grin.

“Damn you look good like that,” Cameron smiled, hands drifting to his ass and he looked down as he squeezed the plump globes in his hands. “Oh yeah, that look suits you fine baby. But best clean you up before you go back to the office, or that will cause a stain you won’t want to try and explain to your co-workers.”

Cam pinched his ass, told him to stay where he was and disappeared into the bedroom. Rodney sighed happily, humming to himself and giving a small shake of his ass as he waited and soon Cameron was back with a warm damp flannel which he used to wipe down his ass, cleaning away the remnants of come between his thighs.

“There, that’s better, at least for a working environment,” Cameron sighed, patting him lightly on the hip. “You can get dressed now.”

Rodney swallowed down in dismay, standing up further in surprise and looking at him with a disappointed look as Cam bent down and picked up his t-shirt from the floor.

“But -,” Rodney began, turning as easily as he could considering his pants were caught around his ankles, his cock heavy and throbbing between his legs. “What about -.”

“This?” Cameron questioned, moving closer and wrapping his fist around his shaft, making Rodney gasp. He gripped tighter, fingers forming into a tight ‘o’ at the base as he reached under with his other hand and squeezed his balls tight, making Rodney groan in pain. “I’ll take care of it.”

Rodney whimpered miserably, hands on Cam’s shoulders and Cameron watched his face as the realisation kicked in that he wasn’t getting off as easily as his Dominant. In fact he wasn’t getting off at all. Rodney gasped and shuddered, Cam’s hands tightening their grip until his erection began to slowly fade away, until he was half erect and his cock more pliable.

“Get dressed,” Cameron whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

Rodney leaned down to pull his pants up, delicately pushing his sensitive cock into his underwear and zipping up before he pulled on his t-shirt, Cameron helping smooth him down before putting his arms around him and pulling him close, hands all over his ass.

“I know darlin’, I’m being terribly unfair,” Cameron said knowingly, looking Rodney in the eye. “Taking what I need, putting my needs first for once.”

Rodney moved his eyes downwards and pressed his forehead against Cameron’s, understanding what he was saying. Cameron wasn’t being selfish, he was simply taking what he needed and that fact he used Rodney’s body to sate that need was a pleasure in itself. Fact was Cameron never put himself first in the relationship, he was the Dominant, but his needs were often unbalanced by having to deal with two submissives who were quite the handful. 

“John’s going to wonder where the hickey came from,” Rodney smiled after a moment of silence.

“We can tell him all about it when he gets home,” Cameron chuckled. “Memories of it are certainly going to get me through the rest of the afternoon. I’ll give him one, so he doesn’t get jealous.”

“Well, there is no way I’m concentrating now,” Rodney sighed. “Good job I ran those important tests this morning.”

“Yeah good job,” Cameron laughed louder. “C’mon, I’ll walk you back.”

“That’s good, I may need the support because I’m really not sure I can walk straight after this lunch period,” Rodney replied.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey,” Cameron said at the door to Carson’s office. Carson was reading something on a data pad with a frown creasing his brow. “This a bad time?”

“Hell no, please, interrupt at your leisure,” Carson assured him, waving him in. Cameron closed the door and sat down opposite with a sly smile on his lips.

“So – I take it lunch went well,” Carson said with a grin.

“Just like the Doctor ordered,” Cameron chuckled. “So thanks – Doc.”

“Anytime,” Carson smiled. “You seem – better for it.”

“It’s taken the edge off,” Cameron agreed. “Whilst still keeping him within the boundaries of punishment for the time being.”

“I take it that cryptically means you got off and Rodney didn’t,” Carson said, making Cameron glance away awkwardly. “Seriously – now you’re getting embarrassed about the sex. You forget I live a floor above you.”

“You told me you couldn’t hear anything!” Cameron said in surprise.

“Not when the windows are closed,” Carson chuckled. “You obviously like them wide open on many occasions.”

“Well at least I don’t make love to my subs on the balcony,” Cameron countered with a grin of his own but Carson was anything but shy when it came to sex and talking about sex with his submissive.

“You’re just jealous because you’re balcony furniture hasn’t arrived yet to allow you the same enjoyment,” Carson laughed. “Believe me, making love under the stars is terribly romantic.”

“So I’ve heard, on many occasions,” Cameron laughed back. “You know I always thought of Evan as being the reserved type.”

“Not in the bedroom,” Carson pointed out. “Anyway, you’re one to talk, I always got the feeling John was loud but Rodney – who needs porn when you three live downstairs.”

“Glad me and the boys can keep you entertained Doc,” Cameron smiled. “Any requests you let me know.”

“Cameron, did you come here for any particular reason or merely to cause a ‘pissing contest’?” Carson asked him with a playful look.

“Just came to say thanks,” Cameron shrugged. “I took your advice and it scratched the itch a little. Not what I had planned but – but I feel better for it.”

“Good, that’s good,” Carson nodded soberly. “I’m glad I could help. It’ll probably help Rodney too – he was probably feeling low because of the current punishment.”

“Well he didn’t get off but yeah, he enjoyed himself,” Cameron smiled again in thought, dick stirring at the memories.

“Oh god, spare me the details,” Carson rolled his eyes. “Go on – go – I do have things to do and if this isn’t you being a fuckwad situation again, then seek me out when I’m not up to my eyeballs in medical notes thank you.”

“Ha, later Carson,” Cameron jumped to his feet. “Hey – I was meaning to ask, if you and Evan are free at the weekend how’d you like coming for dinner? We’d love to have you.”

“That’d be lovely, thank you,” Carson smiled.

“I’ll be in touch about the arrangements,” Cameron informed him. “See you.”

“Bye,” Carson grinned, watching him leave before turning his attention back to his notes with a soft laugh of approval.

~

John glanced up from where he was sat on the couch when Cameron and Rodney arrived home a little after 1930. He hadn’t been back on Atlantis long himself and had showered while Cameron went to meet Rodney at the lab. It had been a long, heavy day of walking and exploring with little to show for it and he was beginning to crave some action which hadn’t been present in recent weeks. The Wraith and Replicators were waging war, the Genii were fighting their personal battles and he and his team were back to searching for more power sources for the city. The exploration hadn’t done anything to alieve the pain in his ass, the welts aggravated by movement and his uniform, though he’d made use of the balm when he had the opportunity. He wasn’t looking forward to another spanking over Cam’s knee that was for sure and he was feeling subdued.

He narrowed his eyes when Rodney walked in ahead of Cam with lightness to his step and a small smile on his lips. John’s sharp eyes landed on the blatant hickey on Rodney’s neck as he slipped off his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair and wondered how it had gotten there. Rodney paused, catching him looking and glanced back at Cameron.

“Told you he’d want an explanation,” Rodney said with a small shrug.

“Go wash up, dinner will be ready soon,” Cameron gave him a small push towards the bedroom and watched him walk away before he joined John on the couch, a hand resting on his thigh, “Down boy, I needed to scratch and itch and Rodney is on base after all.”

“Well that’s convenient,” John said under his breath with a glower towards the bedroom. They were enduring punishment because of Rodney but Rodney was also receiving perks? That didn’t seem fair.

“John, look at me,” Cameron slid a hand behind his neck, rubbing the skin above his collar affectionately.

“I’m sorry,” John sighed, a wave of tiredness washing over him as he looked at Cameron. “It’s been a long day and things still aren’t over – I – I’m just tired.”

“It’ll be over soon,” Cameron promised. “And I plan on showering you with lots of care and attention afterwards.”

John gave a small grimace and leaned into him, resting his head against the crook of his neck and shoulder. Cameron frowned and hugged him close.

“Hey – what’s up with you?” Cameron asked in concern. 

“I dunno,” John answered honestly. “Felt weird all day – like I’m floating but not in a good way, you know? Don’t worry, Teyla seemed to figure something was going on with me because she pretty much shadowed my every step all day. Surprised she hasn’t contacted you.”

“Maybe she is waiting until tomorrow, to see if you told me yourself,” Cameron said, giving him a squeeze. “I’m sorry darlin’, maybe you are floating. Maybe this punishment is taking its toll in an unexpected way.”

“It isn’t the first time I’ve endured punishment like this, over a series of days I mean,” John pointed out to him.

“No, I know,” Cameron agreed. “Doesn’t mean you won’t sink deep to get through something, even if it seems trivial compared to other situations. Any punishment makes you vulnerable and there’ll be other stuff feeding into that vulnerability. Maybe you need some TLC hmmm? That what you need?”

“Well, it has been a while since we had a day together,” John sighed against him.

“I know,” Cameron nodded in understanding. “It’s been a tough month or so with everything going on. Guess I’ve neglected my duty in that regard. You should have said something.”

“Like you say, it’s been a tough few weeks, guess I didn’t see it until now,” John leaned further into him, curling his legs up onto the couch but as he continued talking he felt a wave of frustration, tensing up against Cam as his fingers twisted into his shirt. “Feels like things have slowed down and we were going to have some us time when – well when this all happened instead. And I’ve been traipsing around a god damned jungle all day following possible power sources which turned out to be a bust and come home to find-.”

“Sssh, it’s okay baby,” Cameron soothed calmly, stroking his hand up and down John’s arm. “You aren’t the only one feeling that way. Today, me and Rodney, that was me answering my own needs and I’m gonna do that sometimes whether he or you are here or not alright?”

“Yeah I know,” John agreed, relaxing again. “I’m not jealous of him, I’m jealous that I missed out.”

“Well, as long as Rodney decides his best work is done on base, it’s gonna be the case that now and then that I’ll be using that choice for my own convenience. Will it put you at ease to know he didn’t get off today? I used him completely for my own selfish purposes and enjoyed every second of it.”

“He still got to connect with you,” John sighed. 

“I promise, before we go to bed tonight I’ll have organised a day for us okay, as soon as possible,” Cameron told him. “Just me and you.”

“I’m not saying this to push Rodney out,” John said quickly, raising his head to look at him with a worried expression.

“I know, wasn’t meaning to imply that you are,” Cameron gave him a gentle smile and pulled him down again. “But I think you need some tending more than Rodney right now and I need to focus on you and your needs. We all agreed that would be the case now and then, Rodney will understand.”

“Of course I do,” Rodney said from the doorway where he’d been standing quietly for the last couple of minutes. Cameron smiled over to him and held out a hand, Rodney walked over and settled on his knees at his feet, taking his hand as he looked at John. “You okay John?”

“Am now I’m home,” John smiled softly. “It’s been a tough day.”

Cameron pressed a kiss into his hair gently as Rodney smiled up at them both.

“I’m going to get dinner ready, then we’ll let the food settle and I’ll look over our schedules, organise a day for you John,” Cameron told them. “Then we’re going to have a relaxing evening before bed, I think we all need that today.”

~

“Rodney, Elizabeth called me into a meeting this afternoon, Lorne’s team found some interesting new technology they want your input on. I agreed to your joining them for a few days, if you can manage to drag yourself away from your research that is,” Cameron said as they sat on the couch altogether after dinner. John was curled up beside him and Rodney was sitting at the other end going through some data on his latest research.

“New tech?” Rodney questioned, looking up at him. “They say what?”

“That’s what they want you to figure out,” Cameron smiled over to him. “Mission isn’t for another day as Carson has Evan booked for a personal day tomorrow. Speaking of which, pass me my datapad, I need to check our schedules.”

Rodney lost himself in his own datapad again, scrolling lines of code like he was watching an intense sports game. John was still feeling that vulnerable, exposed feeling and was acting very clingy to Cameron, curled up close as Cameron kept an arm around him.

“Okay, Teyla has a request in for a visit to the Athosian outpost in a couple of days and Ronan is going with her,” Cameron perused. “Means there is nothing scheduled off world for your team. You were due to be giving flight lessons and exploring the mainland, I can easily re-schedule it all. It’ll be when Rodney is off world too with Lorne’s team.”

“Works out for everyone then,” Rodney smiled over to him.

“I dunno, been a while since you went off world,” John said in a worried tone.

“It’s new tech,” Rodney beamed happily. “Nothing to worry about. Be a change of pace anyway, instead of being cooped up in the lab all day.”

“Admit it, you love that lab,” Cameron chuckled. “Can’t drag you away from it.”

“That’s true,” John muttered. “My ass can testify to that fact.”

Rodney grimaced and glanced away with an apologetic look on his face, “Yeah – well-.”

“Now now you two,” Cameron hugged John gently. “Let’s enjoy the rest of the evening while we can huh?”

“Yes Sir,” Both men replied quietly in unison.

The next hour passed quietly, John dozing or making small talk with Cam as they watched some old movies. Cam had a penchant for the classic comedies of Abbot and Costello, Jerry Lewis and the road movies of Crosby and Hope. Rodney was either engrossed in his data-pad or drawn into random parts of conversation and soon enough John was yawning and fidgeting until he finally uncurled from Cameron’s side and stretched his back out.

“I’m calling time,” John sighed. “Can’t keep my eyes open much longer.”

Cameron nodded with a worried frown, cupping his face as he looked him over. John wasn’t himself and Cam was anxious to have that one on one day with him. 

“Go get ready for bed,” Cameron said gently. “I’ll be through in a few minutes.”

John nodded silently and padded over to the bedroom as Cam watched his retreating figure, worry still furrowing his brow.

“He’s okay, isn’t he?” Rodney asked when John disappeared.

“Yeah darlin’, he’s okay,” Cameron nodded, smiling over at him. “Least he will be. Needs a little TLC, you understand that right? The one on one time with me I mean.”

“Course I do,” Rodney nodded honestly. “Then, well, maybe we could arrange a few days on the mainland altogether?”

“Sounds perfect,” Cameron grinned. “I’ll see what I can schedule for us tomorrow.”

“You want me to get ready for bed too?” Rodney asked solemnly.

“No – it’s still early, John’s wiped from the day is all,” Cameron shook his head as he went to stand. “I’m not going to bed myself for a while. But there is some unfinished business to tend to beforehand.”

He left Rodney to his thoughts and followed John into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. John was still in the bathroom and Cameron sat on the bed waiting until eventually the door opened and John stepped out, naked and looking exhausted.

“This won’t take long darlin’,” Cameron said quietly as he held a hand out to him. John crossed over to him, letting Cameron guide him down as he lay over his knee. 

Cam held him steady as he stretched his legs far behind himself and crossed his wrists at the small of his back. There was no resistance from him as he waited, letting out a deep breath of resignation. Cameron smoothed his palm over John’s taut buttocks and thighs, caressing the welts from the strapping the evening before with a gentle tenderness that made John bite down on his lip and close his eyes.

“You understand why you’ve been punished this last day or so,” Cameron said gently. “I know you don’t like a lecture so I’m not going to drag this out. But I do need to know you know why John.”

John nodded slightly, opening his eyes and staring at the floor, “The rules were broken, we both disobeyed you in some form or another and we both pay the penance for it. Because we’re one, we’re both yours – because the rules are there for a reason and disobedience can’t be tolerated.”

Cameron smiled, John was a strong submissive, understanding his place in their relationship and always showing understanding in situations such as this.

“Good boy,” Cameron said quietly. “This particular spanking is because you argued with me, when you should have shown me acceptance and obedience in my decision, even when you knew the outcome wouldn’t bode well in your favour.”

“Yes Sir,” John said, hanging his head and closing his eyes again. 

Cameron didn’t say anymore and he felt the lift of his hand from his ass, the gentle squeeze of fingers around his wrists before the sharp sting of palm hit his left buttock. There was a beat and the sting on his right buttock, before Cameron fell into a rhythm, palm hitting painfully firm and sharp, a constant succession of spanks on either side, concentrated in the same place over and over until John began gasping and squirming. The pain began building sharply and though he usually took a spanking without noise and little movement, this one after a strapping and morning spanking pushed him to the brink of tears because of his low spirit. It ended as swiftly as it began and Cameron released his hands, smoothing his palms over his spine, his sides and delicately touching the red hot spots on his ass which was now crimson and painful again.

“There now, we’re done,” Cameron said gently. “Five minutes at the wall, then I’ll smooth on some balm and put you to bed.”

John stood up slowly, looking burned out and Cameron was tempted to skip the wall time but he didn’t enjoy breaking routine if he didn’t need to. Five minutes was a quarter of the usual time, but he knew John had taken the punishment to heart. He fetched the pot of balm from the bathroom, making a mental note to speak to Carson for more before he stepped back into the bedroom and pulled down the covers before sitting on the bed again.

“Okay baby,” He said calmly. “S’over now.”

John turned quickly and moved over to him, pushing his hands away when Cameron reached over to turn him around and instead slipped onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him tightly, face buried into his neck. Cameron held him close, letting him take whatever comfort he needed there and then. It unsettled him to find John so unsteady, but he’d be right as rain soon enough. First he needed a good night’s sleep and in the morning, they’d start putting him back together again. Cam pulled back and cradled John’s face in his hands, taking a long hard look at him. John was definitely sinking down, eyes a little glazed as he peered back.

“You need to sleep,” Cam said knowingly.

“You coming to bed?” John mumbled in reply.

“I’ll stay with you until you fall asleep,” Cameron assured him. “Why not lay down and let me put some balm on you.”

John nodded, but didn’t move until Cameron let him draw closer and pull a gentle, soft kiss from his lips. John murmured gently as their mouths collided and tongues tentatively touched and tasted, but he was too tired to push for more and was easily eased away. Cam pushed him up, standing with him and John crawled onto the bed on his stomach, settling in the middle and hugged the pillow to his head. Picking up the pot of soothing balm, Cameron smoothed some carefully onto the red globes of his ass and then sat upright against the headboard, a hand on John’s back as he drifted off to sleep. He didn’t need to sit very long, John was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Cameron sat for ten minutes or so all the same in deep thought of what was going on in their whole relationship. Carson was right, it wasn’t easy juggling two submissives, he’d found it hard before when they were merely ‘courting’ Rodney, never mind collaring him and making him part of their match. He wouldn’t change what they all had for anything of course, but he needed to pay more attention to individual needs, including his own, as well as them all as a three way match.

Cameron left John to his much needed sleep and found Rodney sprawled on the couch chuckling lightly away at the ‘Road to Bali’. Rodney sat up only for Cameron to slip into the space and wrap an arm around his chest, pulling him back again so Rodney could rest up against him. They watched the end of the movie and then sat discussing the next couple of days, Rodney pondering on the newly discovered power source and Cameron ensuring Rodney didn’t feel put out him taking a personal day with John. Eventually they were both beginning to tire as it got later and later.

“Bed time,” Cameron said against Rodney’s temple as they sat quietly. Rodney stiffened for a moment before giving a small nod. 

“I’ll go get ready,” Rodney said in a resigned tone.

“Actually, why don’t we get this over with now?” Cameron gave him a small squeeze before Rodney could move away. “I’m going to have to spank you in here anyway seeing as John is asleep.”

“Yes Sir,” Rodney nodded in agreement. “Makes sense.”

“Pants off and over my knee baby,” Cameron told him.

Rodney nodded again and sat up, standing he quickly undid his pants and slipped them off along with his underwear and folded everything neatly away. He took off his t-shirt too, figuring he was going to bed afterwards anyway. By then Cameron had moved to the edge of the sofa, feet planted firmly on the floor as he watched and waited. Rodney grimaced, placing himself over his knee, legs stretched out and wrists crossed at the small of his back as he nervously awaited his fate.

“So darlin’, has this all been worth it?” Cameron asked him as he smoothed a hand over his plump ass, fingering the welts there gently. “Disobeying one of the few rules I set in place?”

Rodney furrowed his brow and sighed, shaking his head, “No Sir.”

“No?” Cameron questioned, palm moving down one stocky thigh and up the other. “Because time and again I seem to be strapping you for the same reason and I’m getting a little tired of the excuses. Damn sure John is tired of them too.”

It was on the tip of Rodney’s tongue to say it wouldn’t happen ever again, but quite frankly he was afraid of making that type of promise. Because he knew deep down he couldn’t keep the promise absolutely and the consequences would be worse.

“I’ll – I’ll try and do better Sir,” He said instead with as much confidence as he could muster.

“Not try, not do better,” Cameron said calmly. “Obedience Rodney – it’s about obedience. Until that sinks in, until you swallow your pride, until you stop resisting me on this, then you’ll keep finding yourself in this predicament.”

Rodney knew he was right and it was ironic that his pride kept him from admitting it. Instead, he pinched his lips together and gave in to the predicament as his Dominant so aptly described his current situation.

“All I’ll warn is this darlin’,” Cameron said slowly and carefully. “If we find ourselves dealing with this particular disobedience again, then I’ll be using a sharper instrument than the strap on you, because it’s obvious its effectiveness is wearing thin. Understand me?”

Rodney wasn’t sure what instrument Cameron had in mind, nor did he care to find out and he nodded quickly and fervently.

“Yes Sir – I understand,” He gasped out nervously.

“Good,” Cameron said as he raised his palm. “Then let’s finish this and hope that thought helps cement this particular lesson in your brain.”

The spanking was as long and arduous as John’s, Cameron paying particular attention to the roundest, plumpest area of Rodney’s ass until there were two spots of crimson red shining up at him. Rodney, never one to take a punishment without a word, moaned, gasped, wriggled and muttered most of the way through it, though he was prudent enough to be mindful of a sleeping John in the room next door. When Cameron was done, he gave Rodney a moment to catch his breath before having him put his nose to the wall to think about his actions. Rodney spent ten minutes there before Cameron pulled him into the bedroom and bathroom, wiping his tears away, patting his face down gently with a cloth before he washed his own face. He smoothed on some of the balm to his aching ass as Rodney brushed his teeth, then did his own before they retired to the bedroom.

John hadn’t stirred and Rodney looked him over with an anxious expression, “Sure he’s going to be okay? He looks kinda sad.”

“Well, it’s been a rough day or two for all of us,” Cameron whispered to him. “He was exhausted when I got him into bed and he does have a sore ass to deal with too.”

Rodney grimaced and nodded, turning to press a gentle kiss to his mouth.

“G’night Cam,” He said quietly.

“Night baby,” Cameron smiled, stealing another kiss from him. Rodney slipped under the sheets on one side of John and turned on his side, resting a hand gently on the small of John’s back. Cameron moved around to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, getting comfortable before turning off the lights, moving closer to John and resting his arm across his back. “I love you, both of you.”

“Love you too,” Rodney replied sleepily.

~ fin ~


End file.
